Opposites Attract
by Amirexia
Summary: When Leo Valdez meets a girl so like him, yet so different, his world is turned upside down. When he is given a quest, he must choose between the girl he loves and the camp he calls home..


**Hey! Hey demigods! AMIREXIA IN DA HOUSE**

**Anyway boo. Hi. Sup. I seriously just got a freakin' brilliant idea and I totally have no idea where it's gonna go but probably somewhere good, maybe even the Isle of the Blest! Woot!**

**First thing ya gotta know: Lottalotta Leo. He's basically the main character! :D Second thing ya gotta know: This'll probably be edging on the mature side, mainly for violence and whump and blood and shtuff. :**

**Uh... dat's it! Every time you leave a review, favorite, or follow, God spares a kitten from the kittypocalypse. 3**

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

_Chapter 1 - Wrong Prank_

"Just a little cut, seriously. I swear that doesn't - OW! Watch it!" The yelps coming from Cabin 7 could be heard clear to the archery range. Leo winced, clenching his fist as one of the Apollo kids dabbed at a long scrape on his arm with a moist cloth. How was he to know his replicated Archimedes sphere would explode and pelt him with shrapnel?

This must have been his four visit this week. First the mishap during Capture the Flag. Then the fight with Clarisse. (That was not good.) Next the campfire-turned-attack-Leo-for-scaring-them-in-the-fire thing. Finally, the sphere. Honestly Leo was more disappointed at the loss of a sphere than the deep cut on his arm. He'd spent weeks on that thing.

Leo slapped lightly at - what was his name? Phil? Yeah, Phil. Anyway, he slapped lightly at Phil's hand as the cleansing agent began to burn and puff up in the cut. "Here, let me -" Phil started.

"Geez, dude! I came here so you'd make me feel better, not put some sort of.. acidic.. pain.. inducer thing in it!" Phil was flabbergasted.

"It can't heal properly if you don't -"

"I'm kidding. Chill out. Wait, no, don't chill out, I've never met a person involved with the cold that I liked." He shivered as he remember Khione. Phil huffed in exasperation and turned to get some bandages, bringing his heels down with little thuds. He began to wrap Leo's arm as the Hephaestus boy chattered on endlessly. Phil silently wondered how the guys at Cabin 9 put up with him.

As Phil finished, Leo slid off the table, grinning and standing there, looking rather expectant. There were four other Apollo kids in the cabin, lounging about on the light-colored bunks, strumming guitars or chewing on their pencil erasers as they pored over pieces of paper with a few scrawled lines of poetry dotting them. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"You can leave now."

"Doncha wanna-"

Before he could finish, the door burst open.

Before he could finish, the door burst open. A girl, eyes wide and glazed, teetered on the sill, the bloody tip of an arrow protruding from her chest. Leo paled and lunged forward as she toppled, catching her with his arms and gently lowering her to the floor as her eyes darted back and forth, panicked.

The Apollo kids, more specifically Phil, groaned in displeasure. How many times did these near-death campers show up on the door, oh you're the son or daughter of the god of healing, help me, help me!

However, they sobered up when they saw the arrow clean through the girl's body. There was nothing they could do to heal that. Still, they filled their arms with bottles, potions, and bandages, bustling over next to Leo, who was holding the girl in his arms, stunned and shocked. He hadn't seen her very much.. maybe a passing glance during Capture the Flag, but nothing more.

"I – I couldn't –" came a raspy whisper from her chapped lips as she reached a trembling, pale hand to touch his cheek, before going limp in Leo's arms.

"Oh, crap," was all he could manage after a few seconds of silence.

Next came the prolonged string of Spanish curses at the Apollo kids to do something, do something, she's dying, she's dying! Phil pressed two fingers to her neck, before drawing away, face slack with disbelief.

"She's gone."

Leo's jaw hung agape. "What in the world happened?!" he practically shouted. "Who did this?" He looked to the other Apollo campers, who were equally as grieved or unbelieving. They shook their heads. "No answers here," Crystalla murmured, patting Meg's shoulder as her friend wept.

Leo scowled at the arrow. "Always on a Saturday," he muttered, fingering the feathers. Wait.. was that a camp arrow?

"PSYCH!"

Suddenly the girl was on her feet, grinning at them all, a little speck of blood dotting the corner of her lip. Her deep green eyes flashed humorously.

"What the hell," Phil deadpanned. Leo cocked his head, opening his mouth, then shutting it, then opening it again. He pointed to the arrow.

"Aren't you - um - ?"

The girl laughed, then pointed the arrow sticking through her blood-stained shirt. "What, this? How many times are you Apollo guys gonna fall for this?" With that, she gripped the arrow loosely and it came out with a 'pop'. Except.. it was only half an arrow, and there was a bit of flesh-colored clay on the end, flattened. She did the same with the back end.

Leo snorted, then giggled, then burst out into full on laughter. The Apollo kids pouted and scowled, moving away from the two. Phil threw a bandage at the girl. Meanwhile, she joined Leo in his laughter. "Props.. to you.. that was... awesome.. their faces.. gods!" Leo wheezed between laughs. Quickly, he gave her a once-over - she was small, in dark skinny jeans and a t-shirt that hung so loosely on her it made Leo look buff, and she wore simple eyeliner to frame her wide green eyes. Her hair was hazel, wildly curly and rather poofy, not in the curling-rod way - it looked and was natural.

If he was brutally honest with himself.. Leo found her kinda cute.

"You're definitely Hermes, Amelia." Crystalla growled, picking her guitar up and strumming a few chords. Amelia, apparently that was her name, jumped onto one of the wooden desks, knocking a few things off as she perched like Spider-Man. "Oh? Are you sure? I don't know, I feel kinda... Zeus. I got a thing for theatrics! Let's hope I get claimed tonight and see, hmm?" She stretched the last syllable out as the glares shot in her direction intensified. Amelia cocked her head at Leo. "I liked your reaction the best. So emotional for an Apollo!"

"Whoaho, I'm a Hephaestus, not Apollo! Leo Valdez, at your service. You are..?" He extended his hand with a grin, sticking his other thumb in a loop in his toolbelt. Amelia shook his hand. "Amelia Richardson. I-"

Just then, the bell for Capture the Flag rang. Amelia wiggled her fingers and hopped from the table. "See ya at the finish line, Leo!" she called, then dashed out the door to line up with Cabin 11. She was grinning as she fell in. The Stolls, the co-counselors, shook their heads. Travis, who stood almost a foot taller, ruffled her hair.

"Chipper as always, I see."

In Cabin 9's scraggly formation, Leo leaned back, trying to catch sight of Amelia. Somehow, he felt she would be a very important part of him soon..

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN**

**Anyway yeah, calm your Roman Legions, the rest of the 7 shall make an appearance soon! Not sure how soon I'll be able to update. Depends on the reviews, faves, and follows... 3**

**Night lovelies! Bless yo beautiful faces. Peace off! BOOP!**

**~Amirexia**


End file.
